


Mr Schue Hates My Guts

by EternalShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Virgin Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1224.html?thread=3645640#t3645640<br/>detailed Will/Kurt! </p>
<p>Kurt is pretty certain Will hates him. He doesn't seem to have much patience for him, never gives him solos, etc. Maybe Will has a problem with Kurt being gay? When he shares this theory with Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and/or Quinn, one of them half-jokingly says that Will must be attracted to Kurt, and treating Kurt that way because he doesn't know how to deal with the attraction.<br/>And so Kurt starts to flirt with and try to seduce Will. He theorizes that if Will is attracted to him, he might actually get to have sex with a hot, experienced man. And if not, and Will does really just have a problem with Kurt being gay, then he'll fluster the man, and it'll be hilarious. <br/>It turns out that all this time, Will was hopelessly attracted to Kurt. And we all know that most of Kurt's superiority and confidence is a facade, so when Will finally breaks and responds to Kurt, Kurt turns all vulnerable and shy. <br/>In a nutshell: starts out aggressive!Kurt, ends with aggressive!Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Schue Hates My Guts

Kurt dropped himself against Mercedes locker, books against his chest. “Mr. Schue hates my guts!” he said, making Mercedes, Tina and Quinn look at him strangely. “He DOES!” Kurt vehemently said “He never gives me any solos; he never calls on me when I raise my arm, he totally ignored my questions about the new choreography and just now in Spanish class he totally ignored me when I tried to ask a grammatical question. I’m telling you! Mr. Schue hates my guts!”  
“Maybe he’s in love with you!”Quinn joked “Maybe he just doesn’t know how to deal with it and treats you badly because of it.”  
“Yah!” Tina joined her while Kurt and Mercedes giggled “Maybe he wants in your gay pants!” Tina just started laughing harder  
“That’s it!” Kurt said “maybe he has a problem with the gay thing!” They all stopped laughing when they recognized the face of a scheming Kurt, which was never a good thing. “And I know just what to do!” Kurt said.

That Night, Kurt sat on his bed, a notebook on his knees and colored markers by his side, planning what he had called: The Schuester Project. In the first lines of said project, one could read: Consequence1: He really likes me, resulting in the loss of my virginity with an older, experienced and gentle man. (This will not happen. Mr. Schue is as straight as a pencil)  
Consequence2: He doesn’t like me and the plan just embarrasses him. This is the most likely outcome. Big Big LOL.  
At that very moment across town William Schuester found himself desperating about his feelings towards the boy plotting against him. Feelings that were both romantic and carnal. And boy! Were they carnal! For weeks he woke in the middle of the night from wet dreams, dreams that were a lot kinky than he expected. It seemed that all the secret experimenting he had done in college was coming back to haunt him. At first he had fluff filled dreams, then vanilla wet dreams, then he started dreaming of torturing the pale boy with debauched acts, he started dreaming of using objects to force the boy to come. It was all he could think about, he dreamed about it, he fantasized about it, and he wanked on it.  
He truthfully tried not to, he did. But the more he tried, the kinkiest his fantasies and dreams got. He really was at his wits end.

Three days later, Will could be found hiding in his office, the blinds completely drawn. He was sure Kurt Hummel had been consecutively flirting with him for the last 3 days. It had started softly with “Mr. Schue, Can I have your picture so Santa Claus knows exactly what to give me?” at the end of Glee practice, but it had soon escalated to strong innuendos. Just half an hour ago, Kurt had began eating a banana at glee, well if one was blunt, it could be said he was performing fallatio on the fruit, releasing tiny moans of pleasures that made him wonder how he’d look in the throes of passion. And all this events were not helping his dreaming and fantasizing about the pale soprano at all!

The following Saturday found Glee Club meeting at Will’s apartment. The meeting had the purpose of correcting any mistakes their present songs had, so that their next performance would come out perfect. Having finished rehearsing with the group, he was now giving the gleeks a few personal pointers and they were leaving as their turn came up. Soon only Kurt remained and Will had every intention of letting the boy down gently, so that they could go back to normal and he could once again pretend the attraction he felt wasn’t there. But as the boy approached, flirted obscenely and looked him up and town, his resolve was no more and he broke, all his hidden desires tumbling out.   
Next thing he knew he was pressing Kurt against the wall, his mouth devouring the boy’s, the lithe body trying to balance itself at his hips while his hand firmly but gently massaged Kurt’s firm ass, from his perineum to his hole, again and again. Soon the boy was ending their kiss, his blushing face hiding at Will’s neck as his body shivered due to the sensations such a small touch caused.

Will carried the shaking mass to his bedroom and dropped it on his four poster bed. “Ask me to stop!” he said. Kurt said nothing. Will took his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans. He crawled on the bed and took Kurt’s shirt off. “Ask me to stop!” he repeated. He removed the boys skin tight pants along with his boxers. He levered himself on top of Kurt. “This is your last chance! Ask me to stop” Still the boy remained silent.   
Will started by kissing the soft mouth before him, biting the earlobe softly, agonizing at Kurt’s soft mewls. While he kissed and bit the pale neck, his hands started to softly tease the boy’s pink nipples, making him jolt. “It seems you’re very sensitive here!” Will said, smirking at the boy. Kurt turned his face away blushing “Now is not the time for you to turn shy!” he grabbed the blushing face and pulled it towards him watching as his body arched and his expression shifted when he pinched his nipples harder.   
Will soothed the nubs with his tongue and kissed down the pale body until he reached the pink quivering hole. He kissed around the soft globes of flesh, started to lick around the rim of muscle softly and as he felt the muscles relax, made his tongue into a point and started to fuck the tight hole with it, listening with glee the high pitched moans and trashing that came from the pale body. He grabbed Kurt’s pale tights and pulled them towards him, preventing that delectable ass from escaping. His tongue started going deeper and deeper, harder and harder. The body above him spasmed in orgasm and still his tongue kept going until pleasure started to rip through Kurt’s body once more.  
Will removed his jeans and went up the bed until he was face to face with Kurt, taking in the parted cherry-red lips, the flushed cheeks, the glazed eyes…  
He placed himself between trembling pale legs and slowly entered the other body, watching as a few tears of pain escaped blue green eyes. Slowly, he started to move. Soon two bodies moved in unison faster and faster, until they reached completion together, their hands enlaced in eachother.  
As he exhaustedly fell on Kurt, Will only asked why.  
“You were ignoring me! I only wanted you to like me!” Kurt answered in a soft voice. Sleep overtook them and positions changed. Hours later when he woke up Will smiled bitterly at the emptiness of the other side of the bed. Then he heard noise in the kitchen and as he entered it he found a mischievous angel, wearing nothing but his college jersey and it all started all over again. 

 

The End...


End file.
